When a contactor in a vehicle transitions from a closed operational state to an open operational state, the contactor can generate an undesirable amount of noise in the interior region of the vehicle. Accordingly, the inventors herein recognized the need for an improved control system for controlling a contactor that reduces a velocity of a contactor armature prior to impacting a stop member that minimizes the contactor noise when transitioning from the closed operational state to the open operational state.